1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packages. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor device packages with electromagnetic interference shielding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for enhanced processing speeds and smaller sizes. While the benefits of enhanced processing speeds and smaller sizes are apparent, these characteristics of semiconductor devices also can create problems. In particular, higher clock speeds can involve more frequent transitions between signal levels, which, in turn, can lead to a higher level of electromagnetic emissions at higher frequencies or shorter wavelengths. Electromagnetic emissions can radiate from a source semiconductor device, and can be incident upon neighboring semiconductor devices. If the level of electromagnetic emissions at a neighboring semiconductor device is sufficiently high, these emissions can adversely affect the operation of that semiconductor device. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). Smaller sized semiconductor devices can exacerbate EMI by providing a higher density of those semiconductor devices within an overall electronic system, and, thus, a higher level of undesired electromagnetic emissions at a neighboring semiconductor device.
One way to reduce EMI is to shield a set of semiconductor devices within a semiconductor device package. In particular, shielding can be accomplished by including an electrically conductive casing or housing that is electrically grounded and is secured to an exterior of the package. When electromagnetic emissions from an interior of the package strike an inner surface of the casing, at least a portion of these emissions can be electrically shorted, thereby reducing the level of emissions that can pass through the casing and adversely affect neighboring semiconductor devices. Similarly, when electromagnetic emissions from a neighboring semiconductor device strike an outer surface of the casing, a similar electrical shorting can occur to reduce EMI of semiconductor devices within the package.
Moreover, signals at a lower frequency (e.g., under 1 Giga-Herz (GHz)) being transferred at a higher data rate may also lead to a higher level of electromagnetic emissions. Currently available electrically conductive casing or housing may be capable of dealing with emissions radiated from an electric field generated by a source semiconductor device. However, emissions radiated from a magnetic field or source induced by lower frequency signals transferred at a higher data rate can pass through the electrically conductive casing or housing, and adversely affect the operation of a neighboring semiconductor device.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the semiconductor device packages and related methods described herein.